


Not yours

by meskailine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a girl too, F/M, Genderbending, Pregnancy, mentions of Tao, sehun is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meskailine/pseuds/meskailine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin always found his bestfriend Sehuna pretty, but he didn't knew he was in love with her until she got pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yours

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic almost two years ago and I really want to finish it but i'm not motivated at all. So... maybe if I post this part I'll finally write again.  
> I got the idea from a prompt on tumblr that said: "I'm pregnant but is not yours". I decided to make this a het ship since mpreg is not really my thing. Anyway, I hope you like it~ this is the second time I try to write something decent. Please comment if you feel like I'm lacking on something or the characters are too oc.

\- 5th Month -

It's a lazy saturday morning. Jongin is curled up in bed with a girl. The sunlight sneaking through the ugly curtains his mother gave him when he moved to Seoul. Being an university student with a part time job is not that hard when you get the chance to live alone in the capital and your parents pay half of your apartment's rent. Having a pretty girlfriend is just a bonus.

They are contentedly sleeping when Jongin's cellphone starts ringing. He turns around to blindly look for it on his nightstand, slaping his hand around the table until it lands on the divice. He turns it off without looking at the caller and throws it away somewhere in the bed. A loud bang on the door startles them.  
"Where you waiting for someone? Who the hell comes this early in the morning?" Baekhee angrily throws the blankets to Jongin's side and sits on the edge of the bed. He just grunts, snuggling his face in the white pillows.

"Hey" she bops his forehead with her finger. The loud bang starts again. She huffs and gets up to put on her pants. "I'll go check."

Jongin isn't paying attention at all. Half asleep again, he tunes out the conversation happening at the door. However, he's fully awake when she hits him hard with a pillow and punches his arm. "Baekhee, what the fuck?!" he screams, swating away her hands as he sit ups.

The girl steps back face flushed with anger, holding back tears as her nails dig into her palms. "How long have you been playing with me?" she manages to choke out. "What?" Jongin simply asks because he has no idea what's going on.

"Don't act like you don't know!" she screams in enraged "Since when have you been seeing her? Couldn't you use a fucking condom? I can't believe you wanted a child so badly. What does she have that I don't?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he says too calm for her taste. 

Baekhee slaps him. Hard.

She picks up the rest of her clothes and puts them on fast, grabs her bag and makes for the door. Jongin snaps out of his trance just in time to see her storming out of the bedroom. In a quick attempt to get her back, he tries to get up but falls off the bed, the blankets tangling with his feet. Seconds later he's standing in the middle of the living room with a plea trapped in his troath.

At the other side of the front door another girl is looking at him.

"Sehuna" he whispers.

 

Jongin puts the glass with water on the small coffe table in front of Sehuna, who's sitting on the only couch in the place. He sits on the floor, she needs it more than him anyway.

"So..." he starts, "it's been a while. How have you been, Sehuna?"

"Pregnant" she answers as she takes a sip of water. Of course she is, her big round belly must be hard to hide but it doesn't look like she's trying to.  
"I can tell" he says softly "I don't mean to be rude but, what brings you here so sudden?"

"Are we still friends?" her wavering voice is so out of character. Jongin remembers a bratty Sehuna with overflowing confidence and firm voice. A Sehuna who would laugh at him with every give chance. A careless teenager with short pink hair pushing his limits every now and then. The dumb yet strong and mature girl he knew seems far gone compared to the anxious pregnant Sehuna he has sitting on his couch right now.

"Jongin?" she tries again. 

Are they still friends? It's hard to tell since Sehuna blatantly ignored him since they moved to Seoul. She moved in with her cousin because he lives near her uni, Jongin even helped carrying her stuff, and she made him promise they would hang out regulary so he wouldn't miss her gorgeous self and charismatic peronality but two weeks into the semester she was ditching him for her brand new boyfriend. At the beginning Jongin didn't mind, she seemed happy and he was happy for her but he would be lying if he says he didn't miss her. He called and she didn't pick up, he texted and didn't get a reply, as weeks passed he realized he was reaching out for someone who was no longer there.

"Are we?" he gets up to walk around the coffe table. She has the decency of looking ashamed. "Why are you here?" Sehuna glances up at him. The glass slips down a bit in her trembling hands. "I- I'm..." his stern face makes her look down. "I need your help, Jongin" she whispers, setting the glass on the table.

"Help" he deadpans. "Do you think I'm going to help you after all this time you've been ignoring me?". The hostil tone in his voice startles him and Sehuna looks like she might start crying at any moment. 

"Jongin, listen-"

"No Sehuna, you listen. I don't know what's going on in your life but you cannot expect me to welcome you back with open arms after what you did. I don't know if we are friends anymore because you started dating Zitao and forgot about me."

"I didn't forget about you" she utters.

"Well, it felt like it."

"I know!" she whines and if he wasn't angry he would have laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jongin."

"Saying sorry won't make this any better"

"Yes, but what else do you want me to fucking say?" frustrated tears roll down her cheeks. "I already feel like shit, don't make me feel worst. Please"

"Oh, you feel bad?" Jongin exclaims mockingly "I'm sorry your highness, I thought I had the right to be angry because you ignored me for almost a year and suddenly you appear at my doorstep with a baby inside your tummy expecting me to do something about it. Don't you?"

"Because you are my best friend" she cries "We promised to get each other's back"

"Yes, Sehuna, but you chose Zitao over your friend!"

"I'm sorry, Jongin. I don't know what else to say! I don't know what to do! I have a baby inside! Please, I know I was fucking wrong and I'm sorry. I'm scared, Jongin. I need your help!"

"Don't yell at me in my house!" 

"I'm not yelling at you!" but she is. Jongin starts laughing because they are being ridiculous but stops shortly when Sehuna doesn't. Her nose is running, the only lightbulb in the room lights her wet cheeks, one hand holds her belly while the other clutches tightly at the chouch's arm and he knows that deep inside, no matter how horrible she looks, he still finds her adorable.

It has always been like this. When Sehuna was being pushy, when she laughed at his misfortune, in highschool when she broke his PSP, whenever Sehuna was being an annoying Sehuna Jongin would get angry. They would fight and scream and tell each other' mothers that the other one was being mean. They would give the cold shoulder to the other until Sehuna called Jongin asking for forgiveness and he said it was ok, that they were ok.

But this is totally different. Sure, Sehuna have had different men in her life but Jongin was a constant, a partner, a confident, her rock as she would say. Of course he never expected her to walk away from him so easily. So fast. As if those promises of being friends for ever and ever while linking their pinkies were nothing. He can't even find the right words to express how much his friend means to him and how damn hurt he was.

Everything is a mess inside Jongin's head. Maybe he's just exaggerating. Perhaps he's acting like a butthurt teenager but then he just can't forget about all the sleepless nights he had. It's hard because most people think forgiveness comes with forgetfulness and he can't do that. Is terrifying to think that Sehuna may live that way. 

He glances at her swollen belly. If she left but then came back doesn't mean she never broke her promises at all? Is his pride really more important than his friend? Would he be doing the right thing if he said no to Sehuna? Jongin walks to the side of the couch, takes her hand between his and sits on the arm of the furniture. "Where's Zitao?" he asks softly. She slumps her shoulders taking a few steady breaths before answering. "Back in China." One of his hands move to delicately pat her head.

"Does he know about this?"

Sehuna closes her eyes and a few more tears fall down. "Yeah" she moves closer to lay her head on his thigh. "Yeah, he knows. He left before I told him"

"How responsable" Jongin remarks, disgust evident in his voice. 

"He left because he lost the scholarship."

"Oh" Jongin cleverly answers. Sehuna chuckles wiping her tears with the hem of her sleeve "We weren't in good terms anway. He was cheating on me." 

"The Sehuna I knew would have punched his face then break up with him."

"I was already pregnant when he started seeing other girls." Wrath settled in Jongin's gut. How could someone cheat on Sehuna? Yes, she was a brat sometimes but she was a good person either way. Jongin still felt hurt about the ignoring-me-for-moths thing but the depressing vibe his friend emitted was enough to background it.

"My parents don't know" she whispers. "So, I was wondering if you could let me stay here until the baby is born" she pauses to let him answer but Jongin stays silent "I know I'm asking for something really troublesome but there's nowhere else I can go. If I stay with my cousin she's going to tell my parents."

"What about your other friends from school?" he asks, combing her hair with his fingers.

"They think I got pregnant just to stop Zitao from leaving. Which isn't the case. I started taking birth control pills so he convinced me to try. It was the first time we did it without condom and the fucking pills didn't work." she sighs defeated.

"As your friend I have to say that you should tell your parents."

"No" is her stern replay. "They'll ban me from their house and what not. I'll still get the monthly allowance as long as they don't know. I need that money until this kid is born." she moves to sit up straight, turning to look at Jongin right in the eyes. "Please, let me stay here."

He thinks telling her parents is a much more positive idea but nods anyway. He'll find a way to explain this to Baekhee. He's just helping a friend in need.  
It will work, right?

 

 

\- 6th month -

It's a nice day, the weather is warm but not too much. Baekhee finally agreed to see Jongin after many failed phonecalls. The girl could be stubborn when she wanted. So here they are, sitting at table in the campus' cafe, untouched tall glasses of iced tea in front of them.

"So? What do you want?" Baekhee may have a gentle face and a sweet voice but that's quiet scary because you never know how mad she is.

"Talk with you. Explain what's happening." She scoffs but says nothing, Jongin decides to continue. "Look, I know this is weird but Sehuna has been my friend since we were kids. I'm just helping her"

"But why does it have to be exactly you?" 

"Because non of her friends wanted to help."

"What a shame." 

"Baekhee" he calls out seriously, he won't stand any kind of mockery about this situation. "I though you knew me better", he says softly but the frown stays in his forehead. 

"You have to admit that all of this sounds like a really lame excuse." She waves her hand around. "You can't blame me for having my doubts." Jongin doesn't have anything to say about that because it is true. Baekhee is in her right to mistrust everything right now.

"Honey", she starts "What do you expect from me? To agree and say yes don't worry? Excuse me Jongin, but I also thought you knew me better. I can't support this decision because suddenly I'm not the only woman in your life and I want to be the only one. I'm demanding, you know that. This--" a frustrated sigh scapes her lips. "This hurts my pride."

"But Baek, she's not going to stay with me forever. She just needs a place until the baby is born."

"Let's be honest, Jongin. This ain't your problem. You're not charity. Did you ever think that she may be asking for your help because you give in very easily. After everything she did you still help her. I clearly remember you saying she was a bitch. I don't understand." 

When Sehuna was too busy to hang out with him, Jongin used to wander around the campus looking for something to do. One of those days he met Baekhee, a petite girl with pretty hands and playful smile, noisy but easy-going. Pretty much like a pup and well, Jongin likes dog. But overall she was comforting. Either when he was complaing about Sehuna or cramming for a test, Baekhee was there to pull a smile out of him. Everything developed quite quickly between them. Casual meetings turned into actual dates, shy hand-holding turned into heated kissing, makeout sessions naturally lead to sex. It was easy to let go of everything when Baekhee was there.

However, everything good has its bad side. Baekhee was great but high maintenance when in a relationship. Jongin found it amusing at the beginning, her jealousy and childish behavior but as time passed it became bothersome. It started to crack the bubble Jongin was living in.

I was angry, he thinks. "That's not the point", he says. 

"It is, Jongin. It is."

"Baekhee, please. You--"

"Make up your mind, Jongin. I don't date fuckboys." 

At leats she pays for her drink beafore leaving.

 

When Jongin arrives home Baekhee's words are conveniently replaced by the strange scene happening on his living room. Sehuna clad in yoga pants, standing over the bathroom mat with her legs spread apart while her right hand tries to touch the mat, bending at the same peace as the yoga instructor in the video. His laptop plugged to the TV with the hdmi cord. He remembers setting a password for the divice.

The woman at the video turns and so does Sehuna, who freezes momentarily once she sees Jogin. The subtle surprise in her face turns into a frown even though her rosy cheeks give away the embarrassment she's feeling.

"What are you looking at?" she moves to pick up the mat before walking to the TV cabinete to stop the video. 

"At you?" he half answers half questions. His eyes widening with realization at what those words might imply. "No wait, I mean-"

"I didn't knew you had a pregnant woman fetish" her tone full of mischief.

"Shut up!" thanks God he doesn't blush that easily "I'm looking at you because you're the only other person here. Besides, what with all the streching? And how did you unlock my laptop?"

"Kainamite is not that hard to guess. You practically told everyone to call you that when we were in 7th grade" she makes it sound so easy. Jongin isn't easy. He will change his password and prove Sehuna he isn't an easy man.

"I read yoga lessens cramps" she walks to the bathroom to place the mat where it belongs then moves to his room. Which happens to be the only bedroom because, well, Jongin used to live alone. "Anyway, did you bring the food?"

"What food?" sitting on the couch, he doesn't remember any conversation about food.

"I sent you a text" her voice muffled by the closed door. Jongin checks his phone just to see she isn't lying, the text message is actually there. Unread. He does remember getting the notification when he was with Baekhee but forgot to open it. The silence streches until Sehuna is back at the side of the couch with fresh clothes and arms folded over her belly matching her knowing frown. "Sorry?" Jongin tries sheepishly.

"Whatever. I'll go get it myself." The sound of the door closing irks him because he's already helping by giving her a place to stay, he's not going to become her personal maid. On the other hand, he's not the one carrying a baby inside and she complains a lot about gaining weigth because her leg cramps get worse when she walks too much. He decides to nap on the couch instead. Women are complex creatures and he doesn't know what to do around them.

When he wakes up three hours later his favorite blanket is covering him.


End file.
